Cinderella-Warriors Orochi edition
by AvieRushinachan
Summary: Cinderella adalah salah satu dongeng terkenal di dunia. Untuk versi Warriors Orochi, Ina sebagai Cinderella harus merelakan keadaannya yang tengah diperlakukan sebagai pembantu oleh Zhen Ji (ibu tiri) dengan Kai dan Hayakawa (kakak tiri). Pada suatu hari, ada sebuah undangan pesta dansa dari kerajaan. Ina ingin sekali datang dan bertemu dengan Pangeran Nobuyuki. Bisakah dia hadir?
1. STARRING

Cinderella adalah salah satu dongeng terkenal yang kita dengar. Dongeng tersebut bercerita tentang seorang perempuan yang tinggal bersama ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tirinya. Tetapi, mereka bertiga selalu memperlakukan Cinderella sendiri sebagai pembantu di rumah mereka.

Hingga suatu hari, Cinderella dan keluarga tirinya diundang ke pesta dansa oleh kerajaan. Mendengar hal itu, Cinderella ingin mendatangi acara tersebut dan bertemu dengan sang pangeran kerajaan. Sayangnya, ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Kemudian, sang ibu peri datang untuk membantu Cinderella yang benar-benar ingin pergi ke istana sekaligus menghadiri pesta dansa.

Di istana, dia bertemu dengan sang pangeran dan berdansa dengannya. Tepat pada jam dua belas malam, sesuai dengan perjanjian yang dilakukan antara Cinderella dan ibu peri, dia harus segera pulang karena sihirnya akan menghilang pada saat itu juga. Ketika dia berlari menuju kereta kuda, salah satu sepatu kacanya tertinggal.

Keesokan harinya, pihak kerajaan mulai mengunjungi setiap rakyatnya untuk mencoba salah satu sepatu kaca yang tertinggal itu. Lalu, sang raja mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang ukuran kakinya pas dengan sepatu tersebut, maka dia akan menikah dengan pangeran. Ketika mereka datang ke rumah Cinderella, sepatu tersebut langsung dicoba oleh kakak tirinya walaupun tidak cocok. Akhirnya, ketika dipakai oleh Cinderella, sepatunya pas dengan ukuran kakinya.

Oleh karena itu, Tsukiyomi a.k.a. this author akan membuat versi Warriors Orochi dari cerita tersebut. Warriors Orochi ataupun Sengoku Musou dan Dynasty Warriors adalah game yang dibuat oleh Koei-Tecmo GAMES. Sementara this author, hanyalah penggemar berat dari kedua game tersebut. Adapun bintang-bintangnya adalah;

-Ina sebagai Cinderella

-Zhen Ji sebagai ibu tiri Cinderella

-Honda Tadakatsu sebagai ayah Cinderella

-Tokugawa Ieyasu sebagai ayah angkat Cinderella

-Kai dan Hayakawa sebagai kakak tiri Cinderella

-Nene sebagai ibu peri

-Sanada Nobuyuki sebagai pangeran kerajaan

-Sanada Yukimura sebagai adik pangeran

-Sanada Masayuki sebagai raja

-Sima Zhao dan Wang Yuanji sebagai pemimpin musik

-Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Guan Suo sebagai penjaga pintu istana

-Gan Ning dan Ling Tong sebagai penjaga gerbang istana

-Kunoichi sebagai Shinobi kerajaan

-Guo Jia dan Cao Ren sebagai pengawal kerajaan

-Takeda Shingen, Zhuge Liang, dan Huang Yue Ying sebagai penasihat kerajaan

WARNING:

Cerita ini mengandung beberapa adegan yang agak Out-Of-Character, memiliki kesalahan dalam pemilihan kata yang pas, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya ... /diusirHidetada


	2. Awal Penderitaan

Ina adalah putri dari Honda Tadakatsu yang lahir di musim semi. Sejak kecil, dia mulai diajarkan cara memanah dengan baik oleh ayahnya. Teringat tentang hal itu, Ina selalu mengikuti jejak Tadakatsu yang tengah melayani Tokugawa dengan begitu setia. Dia selalu ikut berperang di samping ayahnya sembari membantu pekerjaannya sebagai pasukan Tokugawa dari Klan Honda.

Ina merasa bahagia karena memiliki ayah yang berjiwa kuat dengan kesetiaannya kepada Tokugawa. Setengah tahun kemudian, tepat pada suatu hari, ibunya meninggal karena jatuh sakit. Ina merasa sangat sedih, sehingga dia mulai merasa kesepian tanpa ibunya yang senantiasa melahirkannya ke dunia dan membesarkannya hingga terjun ke medan perang bersama Tadakatsu selaku ayahnya.

Pada hari itu juga, Tokugawa Ieyasu, kepala Klan Tokugawa, datang menghampiri Ina dan Tadakatsu.

"Dono … sepertinya Ina merasa agak kesepian setelah ditinggal oleh istriku," keluh Tadakatsu, "Jika aku menikah dengan wanita lain, itu akan membuatnya lebih baik."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Tadakatsu. Aku sempat mendengar bahwa ada seorang janda dari Wei dengan kedua putrinya," tutur Ieyasu selama mendengar keluhan itu.

"Ah, terima kasih. Dengan menikahinya, aku harap … Ina tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi," balas Tadakatsu.

* * *

Setahun kemudian, keputusan itu mulai berjalan melalui lamaran pernikahan yang diajukan oleh pihak Wei di hadapan Klan Honda. Beberapa bulan setelah lamaran itu, mereka menikah. Kemudian, Ina memiliki seorang ibu tiri bernama Zhen Ji dan sepasang kakak tiri bernama Kai serta Hayakawa.

Pada awalnya, Ina, Kai, dan Hayakawa terlihat akrab. Namun, Kai dan Hayakawa terlihat iri dengan kecantikan serta kehebatan yang ada pada diri Ina. Oleh karena itu, Ina lebih dekat dengan Tadakatsu ketimbang bersama ibu dan kakak-kakak tirinya itu. Ketika Ina berusaha untuk mengajak Kai dan Hayakawa bermain bersama, mereka berdua malah mengajaknya ribut dengan bertengkar.

Selama Ina bertengkar dengan Kai dan Hayakawa, Zhen Ji selalu melerai mereka. Zhen Ji mengatakan bahwa Kai dan Hayakawa harus bersikap baik di hadapan Ina selaku adik tiri mereka, tetapi mereka berdua mengabaikannya dengan terus menjahili Ina. Tak lama setelah pertengkaran yang berujung kejahilan itu, biasanya Ina langsung menghampiri Tadakatsu.

"Aduh … Tadakatsu-sama selalu membela Ina …," Zhen Ji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Bu! Dia selalu saja mengadu kepada Tadakatsu-sama!" tukas Hayakawa.

Sesaat kemudian, Ina segera menghampiri Tadakatsu untuk segera memberitahu apa yang telah Hayakawa dan Kai lakukan di hadapannya.

"Ayah … mereka jahat …!" tukas Ina ketika segera menghadap Tadakatsu.

"Ina, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Tadakatsu kemudian.

"Mereka menjahiliku …," jawab Ina, kemudian pandangannya berkaca-kaca.

Tadakatsu menghela nafas, lalu berkata di hadapan putrinya, "Ayah mengerti perasaanmu, Ina. Mungkin mereka benar-benar asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, sehingga mereka selalu mengajakmu ribut. Walaupun kamu sudah cukup sabar menghadapi Kai dan Hayakawa yang tengah menyakiti dirimu, sepertinya kamu mulai lelah menghadapi kenakalan mereka."

Tak lama setelah mendengar kata itu Ina, langsung memeluk ayahnya dengan erat sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ketika Kai dan Hayakawa melihat keadaan itu, mereka mengejek Ina sebagai gadis kecil yang cengeng.

"Ah, dasar cengeng!" ejek Kai dengan nada genit dan nyelekit, "Kamu selalu menangis hanya karena ini!"

"Dia memang tidak tahu cara bercanda yang benar!" jelas Hayakawa. Kemudian, Kai dan Hayakawa tertawa dengan centil.

"Kai, Hayakawa … nanti malah tak ada habis-habisnya," kata Zhen Ji kemudian.

Mendengar kata itu, Ina mengencangkan suara tangisannya di dalam pelukan Tadakatsu selaku ayahnya. Tak terasa, dia sempat mengungkapkan bahwa Kai dan Hayakawa benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka, Ina," hibur Tadakatsu sambil membalas pelukan Ina, "Tidak ada salahnya jika kamu ingin terus menangis sekaligus mengeluarkan semua luka hati yang kamu rasakan belakangan ini …"

Tak lama kemudian, Ina mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menangis dengan agak keras untuk mengeluarkan seluruh beban yang membuatnya merasa sedih.

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian, Ina berpamitan kepada Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa untuk ikut berperang dengan Tadakatsu sebagai pasukan Tokugawa pada bagian pemanah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hayakawa dan Kai langsung mencegat mereka berdua.

"Jangan, biar Tadakatsu-sama saja yang pergi!" ujarnya, "Mana mungkin kamu bisa memanah dengan kemampuanmu yang masih seperti orang rendahan?!"

"Ina, cewek pengecut sepertimu tidak berhak untuk ikut perang! Jika kamu tetap memaksa, akan kuhajar!" omel Kai yang kemudian datang.

Tiba-tiba, perasaan Ina langsung tersakiti oleh ulah kedua kakak tirinya. Kemudian, Zhen Ji datang untuk menegahi pertengkaran itu.

"Hayakawa, Kai! Bersikaplah baik di hadapan saudari tiri kalian!" ujar Zhen Ji.

"Tapi, Ibu … dia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut berperang dengan Tadakatsu-sama …," protes Hayakawa, dilanjutkan oleh Kai.

"Biarkan mereka pergi berperang bersama Tokugawa untuk mengetahui bagaimana kelanjutannya!" tiba-tiba, amarah Zhen Ji makin menjadi.

Kai dan Hayakawa terkejut

"B-baik!" tukas mereka kemudian.

* * *

Lalu, Tadakatsu dan Ina langsung berjalan ke medan perang dengan menunggangi kuda mereka. Sesampainya di sana, perang tersebut berjalan selama hampir tiga jam lebih. Pasukan Tokugawa berjumlah sekitar 10.000 orang sementara para pasukan pemberontak ada sekitar 30.000 orang. Ternyata, jumlah tersebut tidak mempengaruhi para pasukan Tokugawa oleh usaha mereka.

"Mundur!" perintah Ina di hadapan seluruh pasukan pemanah Tokugawa yang diketuai olehnya.

Ketika seluruh pasukan Tokugawa mulai meninggalkan medan perang secara bergantian, pasukan pemberontak masih saja berniat untuk menyerang mereka. Sebagian perwakilan dari Tokugawa langsung menyerang beberapa pasukan.

Tak lama kemudian, Ina tak menyadari bahwa Tadakatsu terluka parah saat menghadapi beberapa pasukan yang masih berniat untuk menyerangnya. Dia langsung menembakkan panah di hadapan beberapa pasukan itu. Lalu, Ina memutuskan untuk mengantar ayahnya ke pusat medis.

"Ayah, bertahanlah! Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang!" ujar Ina.

* * *

Sesampainya di pusat medis pasukan Tokugawa, para pengurus medis langsung menangani luka yang diderita Tadakatsu selama perang berlangsung. Namun di mata semua orang, Tadakatsu adalah sosok panglima perang yang tak pernah mengalami luka satupun. Oleh karena itu, Ina harus merelakan keadaan ayahnya yang mengalami luka parah.

"Maaf, nona," tutur salah seorang dokter, "Luka yang diderita ayah anda terlihat makin kritis, maka … nyawanya tak mampu kita tolong lagi."

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Ina, "Ayah pasti bisa bertahan! Benar, kan?"

"Ayah bisa bertahan, tetapi … sekarang adalah waktunya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini dengan penuh kehormatan sebagai pelayan setia Tokugawa …," balas Tadakatsu menjelang ajalnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, karena Ayah harus tetap berada di sampingku! Kai dan Hayakawa tentu merasa iri padaku, tetapi aku merasa tidak tahan dengan kelakuan mereka!" tiba-tiba, Ina mulai menangis.

"Mungkin kamu harus mengendalikan emosimu untuk menghadapi kejahilan mereka, Ina-ku …," Tadakatsu tertawa kecil untuk terakhir kalinya di hadapan Ina.

Tak lama kemudian, Ieyasu datang

"Tadakatsu, aku juga belum bisa merelakan kepergianmu …," dia pun menghela nafas.

"Ieyasu-dono …," panggil Tadakatsu kemudian, "Datanglah ke sini, untuk mendengarkan pesan-pesan terakhirku …"

Ieyasu segera menghampiri pelayan setianya dari Klan Honda; Tadakatsu

"Ada apa, Tadakatsu? Apakah aku harus …?" tanyanya.

"Aku benar-benar memohon bantuan anda, untuk menjaga Ina. Seperti yang aku tahu setelah istriku meninggal, Ina selalu mendapat tekanan dari Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa. Aku kira, Zhen Ji mampu menjadi ibu tiri yang baik untuknya, tetapi dia malah mengikuti jalan pikiran kedua putrinya," jawab Tadakatsu, "Jika dia mulai dibentak-bentak oleh ketiga perempuan itu, berilah dia kehangatan seperti ketika aku mendekatinya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang …," balas Ieyasu, "Demi apapun, aku akan melaksanakan tugas ini."

"Ina, dengarkan Ayah untuk terakhir kalinya," Tadakatsu segera memanggil Ina.

Ina segera menghampiri ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian, dia menaruh kepalanya di atas pundaknya.

"Ayah … aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang …!" tiba-tiba, pandangan Ina mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Ina. Ayah akan selalu berada di dalam lubuk hatimu …," balas Tadakatsu dengan terbata-bata, karena ajalnya semakin mendekat, "Dono … sekali lagi, jagalah Ina dan lindungi dirinya dari apapun yang membahayakan dirinya …"

"Tadakatsu …!" isak Ieyasu ketika melihat Tadakatsu yang tengah sekarat.

"Ayah … tetaplah bersamaku dan Ieyasu-dono …!" rintih Ina.

Sepuluh menit setelah mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada Ieyasu dan Ina, Tadakatsu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Lalu, Ina menangis agak keras dibandingkan dengan Ieyasu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pasukan datang dan mengingatkan bahwa upacara pemakaman untuk para prajurit ataupun panglima Tokugawa yang gugur akan dilaksanakan dua hari kemudian.

Mendengar pesan terakhir Tadakatsu, Ieyasu memutuskan untuk mengangkat Ina sebagai putrinya sendiri. Lalu, perasaan Ina terlihat sedikit lega setelah Ieyasu resmi menjadi ayah angkatnya walaupun Tadakatsu tidak memberikan permintaan itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tepat di lokasi acara pemakaman, seluruh anggota keluarga dari pasukan Tokugawa yang gugur dalam perang mulai berdatangan. Ketika Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa menghampiri Ina, mereka bertiga langsung memberikan beberapa sindiran kepada Ina.

"Heh, begitulah jika kamu ikut perang bersama ayahmu!" ejek Kai.

"Salahmu sendiri karena memutuskan untuk ikut!" tukas Hayakawa dengan nada nyelekit, "Kamu pasti penyebab kematian …"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Ina terlihat berpura-pura tidak mendengar sambil menundukkan kepalanya di atas peti mati Tadakatsu untuk menangis. Lalu, Ieyasu mendatangi mereka.

"Diam!" potong Ieyasu kemudian, "Ini merupakan tugasnya sebagai pelayan Tokugawa bersama Tadakatsu selaku ayahnya sendiri, mengerti!"

"Jangan ikut campur, Tokugawa Ieyasu …," Zhen Ji menghela nafas di hadapan Ieyasu.

Sejak hari itu, kesepian Ina semakin bertambah tanpa ayahnya; Tadakatsu. Tanpa dia sadari, dia malah dijadikan pembantu dadakan oleh Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa. Dia harus mengerjakan apa yang mereka perintahkan, tanpa berbagai bantahan. Menurut Ieyasu, perlakuan Zhen Ji kepada putri tirinya terlihat sangat kasar, apalagi Kai dan Hayakawa. Begitulah awal dari segenap penderitaan yang dialami oleh Ina sepeninggal ibu dan ayahnya.


	3. Hah, Undangan?

Pada suatu pagi, Ina bangun lebih awal untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Ketika dia baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan yukata birunya, suara Kai dan Hayakawa mulai terdengar. Mereka menyuruh Ina agar segera merapikan kamar tidur mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hayakawa … aku belum selesai membereskan kamar tidur Kai …," ujar Ina ketika menghadapi berbagai protes dari Hayakawa.

"Ya sudah, pokoknya cepetan! Nggak pakai bantah-bantahan, titik!" tukas Hayakawa.

"B-baiklah!" Ina segera membereskan kamar tidur Kai dengan rapi.

Setelah membereskan kamar tidur Kai dan Hayakawa, Ina memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan memasak sarapan. Lalu, Zhen Ji dan Ieyasu datang, disusul oleh Kai dan Hayakawa.

"Wah, wah … sepertinya kamu hebat juga," puji Zhen Ji setelah Ina menyiapkan sarapan, "Aku iri padamu, Ina."

"Kenapa harus iri, Zhen Ji-sama?" tanya Ina, "Padahal anda juga bisa melakukannya."

"Tanpa menyuruh Ina pun kamu juga bisa, tahu," gerutu Ieyasu, namun tetap tenang, "Masa kamu malu dengan seorang putri dari Wu?"

Mendengar kata itu, Zhen Ji merasa tersindir. Kemudian, mereka segera menikmati sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Ina. Setelah sarapan, Ina langsung membereskan rumah. Ketika Ina baru saja menyapu seluruh lantai rumah, Kai datang dengan membawa seember air yang diberi sabun dan kain untuk membersihkan lantai.

* * *

"Ina! Setelah ini kamu harus membersihkan lantai!" ujar Kai sambil menaruh ember tersebut dengan kencang di hadapan Ina, "Aku malas untuk melakukannya, oleh karena itu aku menyuruhmu!"

Lalu, Hayakawa datang sambil berkata dengan tegas namun nyelekit, "Ina, pemanah rendahan! Bersihkan jendelanya setelah menyapu dan mengepel lantai dengan kain itu! Ingat, jangan dibantah! Aku benar-benar malas membersihkan jendela!"

"Bukannya kalian harus …?" tukas Ina, kemudian terpotong oleh kedatangan Zhen Ji.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja apa yang Kai dan Hayakawa perintahkan padamu!" ujarnya di hadapan Ina.

"B-baik," balas Ina, "Padahal ini kan, tugas mereka …"

"Tidak ada bantahan, cepat! Itupun setelah kamu menyapu lantai!" omel Zhen Ji kemudian.

"Oh, ya sudahlah …," Ina menghela nafas, lalu dia langsung lanjut menyapu lantai.

Setelah menyapu seluruh bagian lantai, Ina langsung mengepel lantai dengan kain. Selama mengepel, dia mendengungkan salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Karena terlalu capek mengepel, dia terlihat sedang melamun. Sesaat kemudian, dia lanjut mengepel karena masih ada bagian yang kotor.

"Kai, aku sudah selesai …," Ina bernafas lega, "Seandainya kamu lebih mandiri lagi, kamu tidak akan menyuruhku untuk melakukan semua ini."

"Heh, aku tahu itu. Tapi … bersihkan jendela rumah sekarang!" protes Kai.

"Baiklah, Kai," Ina segera membersihkan seluruh bagian jendela yang ada di rumah.

* * *

Karena Ina masih terus menuruti perintah mereka berdua, dia makin tertekan dengan perlakuan kedua kakak tirinya. Sementara Zhen Ji selaku ibu tirinya, dia membiarkan mereka memperlakukan Ina sebagai pembantu dadakan di rumah. Ketika Ina hampir selesai membersihkan jendela, Ieyasu datang.

"Ina, ada apa denganmu?" sambut Ieyasu.

"Seperti biasa, Kai dan Hayakawa tetap saja memperlakukan diriku layaknya pembantu …," balas Ina, "Seandainya mereka lebih mandiri lagi, mereka tidak akan memperlakukan diriku seperti ini lagi."

"Aku tahu itu, Ina. Aku juga sudah berkali-kali menegur Zhen Ji agar Kai dan Hayakawa bisa melaksanakan tugas mereka tanpa perlu menyuruhmu terus-menerus," tutur Ieyasu kemudian, "Menurutku, mungkin kamu harus mengatakannya baik-baik."

"Eh, yang benar!?" ujar Ina, "Tetapi, dono … menurut mereka, apa yang kukatakan pada mereka sendiri dianggap sebagai bantahan terhadap Zhen Ji-sama, Kai, dan Hayakawa."

Ieyasu mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Lain kali, kamu harus bisa membuat mereka lebih mandiri lagi."

"Baik!" tukas Ina.

* * *

Sesaat kemudian, ada dua orang pengawal kerajaan yang datang ke rumah mereka. Kedua pengawal tersebut bernama Guo Jia dan Cao Ren. Mereka berdua datang ke rumah untuk memberikan sebuah undangan pesta dansa dari kerajaan.

"Permisi … apakah Tokugawa Ieyasu-sama ada di rumah?" sambut Cao Ren ketika mengetuk pintu rumah.

"Ieyasu-dono ada, kok! Sebentar …," Ina langsung membukakan pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan Guo Jia dan Cao Ren.

Tak lama kemudian, Ieyasu mendatangi Guo Jia dan Cao Ren setelah Ina membukakan pintu rumah. Lalu, mereka berdua langusng memasuki rumah untuk memberikan undangan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Zhen Ji-sama, Inahime, Kaihime, dan Hayakawa-sama diundang menuju pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan oleh Yang Mulia Raja Sanada Masayuki untuk mencarikan seorang wanita yang pantas dinikahi Pangeran Sanada Nobuyuki, putra sulungnya," jelas Cao Ren kemudian.

"Saya mengerti, Cao Ren. Sesuai dengan pesan terakhir dari Honda Tadakatsu, Ina harus menemukan seorang lelaki terbaik untuk dinikahinya. Asalkan lelaki tersebut bisa menemaninya dengan sepenuh hati sepeninggal Tadakatsu," balas Ieyasu kemudian.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Guo Jia tertawa kecil.

Lalu, Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa datang

"Oh, iya … saya senang mendengarnya, Cao Ren," ujarnya sambil menerima undangan tersebut.

"Pesta dansa tersebut diadakan pukul tujuh malam, di Istana Ueda," jelas Guo Jia, "Ngomong-ngomong, seluruh wanita yang ada di rumah ini telah diundang dalam acara ini."

"Ah, terima kasih …," tutur Hayakawa, "Itu berarti … kita semua bisa ketemu sama pangeran, dong!"

"Benar sekali, kalian akan bertemu dengan sang pangeran, Sanada Nobuyuki," balas Guo Jia.

"Wah … asyiknya!" ujar Kai, "Kita akan berdansa dengan pangeran, kan?"

"Benar sekali," ujar Cao Ren sambil tertawa kecil.

Sesaat kemudian, Ina datang setelah merapikan ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, dia segera menghampiri Guo Jia dan Cao Ren.

"Eh, undangan pesta dansa?" ujarnya, disusul oleh anggukan mereka berdua.

"Ina, ngomong-ngomong pesta dansa itulah yang memberimu peluang untuk bertemu dengan sang pangeran kerajaan," jelas Ieyasu.

"Benarkah?" tukas Ina.

"Seperti yang Tadakatsu katakan padamu, kamu harus bisa menemukan seorang lelaki yang dapat mendampingimu dengan sepenuh hati sepeninggal dirinya," tutur Ieyasu kepada putri angkatnya; Ina, "Aku harap, sang pangeran akan menikahi dirimu suatu saat nanti …"

Mendengar kata itu, Kai dan Hayakawa tersentak kaget

"Ieyasu-sama! Memangnya anda pikir, sang pangeran akan tertarik dengan Ina!?" protes Kai.

"Tentu saja, karena Ina begitu membutuhkan seseorang yang setia mendampinginya dengan sepenuh hati," balas Ieyasu.

"Heh, dia tidak akan cocok dengan Ina si pemanah rendah …," ejek Hayakawa di hadapan Ina, lalu terpotong oleh teguran Guo Jia.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Anak orang jangan diejek, kenapa?!" tegur Guo Jia di hadapan Kai dan Hayakawa, "Seingatku, dia kehilangan ayahnya; Honda Tadakatsu ketika perang yang waktu itu! Terus, Tokugawa Ieyasu-sama mengangkatnya sebagai putrinya."

"Maaf …," Kai dan Hayakawa menyerah di hadapan Guo Jia yang tengah menegur mereka.

"Seharusnya kalian tahu diri selama menjadi kakak tiri Inahime sepeninggal ayah kandungnya!" tukas Cao Ren.

* * *

Setelah itu, Guo Jia dan Cao Ren kembali ke Istana Ueda. Lalu, Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa langsung bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke pesta dansa ketimbang mengerjakan tugas mereka sebagai pengurus rumah tangga. Sebelum itu, mereka bertiga malah menyuruh Ina untuk membersihkan seluruh wilayah rumah selama hampir satu jam.

"Ingat, dan jangan dibantah dengan alasan apa saja! Rumah ini harus bersih dalam waktu satu jam atau kamu tidak akan diizinkan oleh Ibu untuk hadir ke pesta dansa!" ujar Kai sebelum bersiap-siap ke pesta bersama Hayakawa dan Zhen Ji.

"Baiklah!" tukas Ina dengan berat hati.

Sebelum membereskan rumah dalam waktu hampir satu jam, Ina memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ieyasu yang tengah membaca undangan itu dengan baik-baik.

"Dono, satu jam adalah waktu yang paling singkat untuk membereskan rumah …," keluh Ina.

"Wah, wah … pasti Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa langsung mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pesta dansa …," pikir Ieyasu kemudian, "Apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum itu?"

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk membersihkan rumah ini selama satu jam," balas Ina sambil menghela nafas, "Ngomong-ngomong, karena semua perempuan yang ada di rumah ini diundang ke pesta dansa, aku jadi ingin hadir dan bertemu dengan pangeran kerajaan."

"Ina, aku sudah membaca undangan itu baik-baik," jelas Ieyasu, "Pesta dansa tersebut dimulai pukul tujuh malam. Seluruh tamu undangan diperkenankan untuk memakai pakaian terbaik mereka ketika menghadiri pesta dansa tersebut. Acara tersebut diadakan di Istana Ueda."

"Baiklah, Ieyasu-dono. Aku masih beruntung karena memiliki sebuah kimono peninggalan ibuku yang dulu," balas Ina, "Aku yakin, sang pangeran pasti tertarik saat melihatku dengan kimono itu."

"Kalau begitu … sesanggup apapun, kamu pasti bisa membersihkan rumah ini dalam waktu satu jam," dukung Ieyasu kemudian.

"Oh, iya … terima kasih," Ina segera beranjak mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan rumah.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, kira-kira dua jam menjelang pesta

"Ina, sudah selesai belum?!" tanya Zhen Ji dengan tegas.

"Sudah, Zhen Ji-sama," jawab Ina.

"Kalau begitu, aku memperbolehkanmu untuk pergi ke pesta dansa," ujar Zhen Ji.

Akhirnya, Ina terlihat senang dan dia memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dengan kimono peninggalan ibunya sendiri. Kimono tersebut berwarna merah muda dengan corak bunga sakura dan sabuk biru muda.


	4. Pesta Dansa

Tepat di kamar tidurnya, Ina berganti pakaian dengan kimono merah muda peninggalan ibunya. Setelah mengikatkan sabuk biru muda, dia membetulkan kepangan rambutnya yang kendor. Tak lama kemudian, dia segera bersiap-siap ke pesta dansa bersama ibu dan kakak tirinya; Zhen Ji, Kai, serta Hayakawa.

"Ina … pakaianmu itu membuat mataku begitu berbinar-binar melihatnya …," Hayakawa tersenyum sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ina dengan tatapan yang biasa saja.

"Kita juga ingin memiliki …!" tukas Kai.

"Hei, kalian! Ini kan, kimono peninggalan ibuku!" potong Ina.

Tiba-tiba, pertengkaran itu langsung dihentikan oleh Zhen Ji

"Sudah, sudah! Hanya karena kimono bagus itu, mengapa kalian malah jadi rebutan!?" tukasnya, "Yah … sesungguhnya aku juga iri dengan kimono bagusmu itu, Ina."

Tak lama kemudian, pertengkaran itu semakin menjadi karena Kai dan Hayakawa masih saja rusuh di hadapan Ina. Sesaat kemudian, mereka berdua langsung membawa Ina ke halaman depan dan meninggalkannya ke Istana Ueda bersama Zhen Ji dengan tawa jahat mereka. Mendengar hal itu, Ina merasa tertekan dan patah hati akan kelakuan Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa.

"Tadakatsu, mungkin pertengkaran yang sekarang terasa lebih heboh daripada dulu …," pikir Ieyasu ketika melihat keadaan Ina yang tengah menangis di halaman depan setelah disakiti oleh Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa. Pikirannya mengarah ke dalam memorinya bersama Tadakatsu.

* * *

Selama Ina menangis, dia merasa agak menyesal memiliki ibu dan kakak tiri yang begitu jahat padanya. Tak terasa, dia melihat seorang ibu peri yang tengah menghiburnya. Ternyata, ibu peri tersebut bernama Nene.

"Ina-san … jangan menangis …," tuturnya, "Aku pasti bisa membantumu agar kamu bisa datang ke pesta dansa itu …"

Lalu, Ina menghapus air matanya

"Benarkah?" ujarnya, disusul oleh anggukan Nene.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tatananmu harus sedikit dirubah agar kamu bisa terlihat cantik di hadapan pangeran," kemudian, Nene mengeluarkan tongkat ajaibnya untuk merubah penampilan Ina.

Sesaat kemudian, kimono merah muda yang Ina kenakan berubah menjadi kimono biru keunguan bercorak bunga melati dengan lapisan berwarna putih. Tatanan rambutnya terlihat seperti sebuah model kepangan dari boneka terkemuka. Lalu, dia juga memakai sepatu berkaca.

"Wah … aku terlihat bagai seorang putri …," ujar Ina sambil melihat sekujur kimono biru keunguan itu.

"Hehehe …," Nene tertawa kecil, "Lalu, akan menyihir sebuah labu menjadi kereta kuda yang akan mengantarmu ke istana."

Tak lama kemudian, Nene langsung menyihir sebuah lagu menjadi kereta kuda dan beberapa ekor tikus menjadi kuda. Setelah itu, Ina langsung menaiki kereta kuda tersebut.

"Ingat, Ina-san …," tukas Nene sebelum Ina pergi ke Istana Ueda untuk menghadiri pesta dansa, "Kamu harus pulang pada jam dua belas malam, karena pada saat itu … sihirku akan menghilang tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

"Baik!" balas Ina, "Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ujar Nene.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian, Ina telah sampai di Istana Ueda. Di gerbang istana, ada dua orang penjaga bernama Gan Ning dan Ling Tong. Ketika Ina sudah berada di depan Istana Ueda, dia meminta mereka berdua untuk membuka gerbangnya.

"Ling Tong, kamu ini bagaimana?! Ada tamu yang mau masuk, tahu!" tukas Gan Ning sambil membangunkan Ling Tong yang tengah tertidur.

"Hyaaaa …!" Ling Tong tersentak kaget, "Aku kira ada apa, Gan Ning. Ternyata ada tamu yang ingin masuk ke Istana Ueda untuk menghadiri pesta dansa."

"Ya sudah, kita bukakan saja gerbang ini untuk mereka! Jangan tidur melulu, kenapa?!" tegur Gan Ning.

"Iya, bawel! Aku juga mau membantumu untuk membuka gerbang ini!" balas Ling Tong.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua langsung membuka pintunya. Ina langsung memasuki wilayah Istana Ueda bersama para tamu lain yang juga ingin masuk.

* * *

Sementara di aula Istana Ueda, Raja Masayuki langsung memperkenalkan putra sulungnya; Pangeran Nobuyuki di hadapan para tamu undangan yang datang. Setelah itu, dia langsung membuka pesta dansa tersebut dengan bimbingan dari ketiga penasihatnya; Takeda Shingen, Zhuge Liang, dan Huang Yue Ying.

"Kakak!" panggil seseorang dari bagian atas aula. Ternyata, Pangeran Nobuyuki memiliki seorang adik bernama Pangeran Sanada Yukimura yang merupakan putra bungsu Raja Masayuki.

Lalu, Pangeran Nobuyuki langsung menengok ke sumber suara

"Ada apa, Yukimura?" sahut pangeran berambut perak itu.

"Semangat, ya! Mudah-mudahan, Kakak bisa mendapatkan seorang perempuan yang pantas untuk menjadi pujaan hati Kakak!" seru Pangeran Yukimura.

"Terima kasih!" seru Pangeran Nobuyuki.

Tak lama kemudian, para musisi orchestra yang dipimpin oleh Sima Zhao dan Wang Yuanji langsung memainkan musik untuk mengiringi pesta dansa tersebut. Sebelum itu, ada sebuah aba-aba yang harus mereka dengarkan dari Zhuge Liang.

"Kalau begitu, mainkan musiknya!" seru Zhuge Liang.

Kemudian, Sima Zhao dan Wang Yuanji langsung memimpin para musisi orchestra

"Musik … dimulai!" tukas mereka di hadapan para musisi orchestra.

Sesaat setelah musik orchestra dimulai, Pangeran Nobuyuki langsung berdansa dengan seorang perempuan yang memiliki paras tercantik. Kemudian, dia langsung berdansa dengan perempuan lain yang ingin berdansa.

* * *

Sementara di pintu Istana Ueda, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Guan Suo langsung membukakan pintu tersebut untuk menerima kehadiran Ina yang tengah memasuki istana itu bersama para tamu lainnya. Sesaat setelah Pangeran Nobuyuki berdansa dengan salah seorang perempuan, dia menatap Ina dengan penuh kekaguman.

"S-siapa kamu …?" ujar Pangeran Nobuyuki ketika Ina datang, "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu terlihat cantik sekali …"

Lalu, Ina segera menghampiri Pangeran Nobuyuki

"Namaku Ina, penasihat Tokugawa dan putri dari Honda Tadakatsu," balasnya, "Aku ingin berdansa denganmu …"

"Baiklah kalau begitu … Ina …," Pangeran Nobuyuki langsung mengingat-ingat namanya dan mulai berdansa dengannya, "Oyakata-sama, bisakah aku berdansa dengan perempuan ini?"

Lalu, Shingen mengangguk dan berkata, "Baik! Para musisi sekalian, musik dimulai!"

Kemudian, Yue Ying mencegat Shingen

"Tunggu!" tukasnya, "Sesungguhnya gadis itu pernah ikut perang bersama almarhum Honda-dono, kan?"

"Tak usah dibahas, fokuslah dengan pesta dansa ini!" balas Shingen setelah mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan Yue Ying, "Sima Zhao, Wang Yuanji, mainkan musiknya!"

"Baiklah. Musik …," ujar Sima Zhao.

"Dimulai …!" lanjut Wang Yuanji.

* * *

Tak terasa, setelah musik tersebut dimainkan oleh para musisi orchestra, Pangeran Nobuyuki berdansa dengan Ina. Seluruh tamu melihatnya dengan kagum, kecuali Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa yang masih terlihat dengki dengan Ina. Tanpa disadari oleh Raja Masayuki ataupun para penasihatnya, para musisi langsung mengiringi penampilan dansa antara Pangeran Nobuyuki dan Ina dengan memainkan musik orchestra berirama tango.

"Nobuyuki-sama … aku senang bertemu dengan seorang pangeran sepertimu …," kata Ina selama berdansa dengan Pangeran Nobuyuki.

"Aku juga senang melihat perempuan secantik dirimu, Ina …," balas Nobuyuki, "Di balik itu, kamu juga salah satu pasukan Tokugawa, kan?"

"Benar sekali, aku mendampingi ayahku ketika berperang. Lagipula, aku juga seorang pasukan pemanah Tokugawa," kata Ina.

"Ayahmu, Honda Tadakatsu? Yang gugur dalam perang yang kapan itu?" tanya Nobuyuki.

Setelah Ina berputar mengikuti irama dan memegang tangan Nobuyuki, dia menjawab, "Kamu benar, Nobuyuki-sama. Aku masih terlihat sedih untuk menceritakannya di hadapanmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berdansa mengikuti irama dari para musisi," tutur Nobuyuki sambil lanjut berdansa dengan Ina di hadapan seluruh tamu.

Tak terasa, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk berdansa sambil mengobrol tentang keadaan mereka. Tiba-tiba, mereka terhenti pada saat mendengar suara bel pada jam istana. Ternyata, jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Mendengar hal itu, Wang Yuanji langsung meminta Sima Zhao untuk

* * *

menyuruh semua musisi agar berhenti sejenak.

"Lho, kenapa berhenti …?" tanya beberapa orang tamu yang masih penasaran tentang mengapa mereka terhenti.

"Yah … baru mau lihat …," keluh Cao Ren dan Guo Jia.

"Lagipula kalian ngapain, sih?" sembur Guan Suo sambil menyambut kedatangan dua orang pengawal itu, "Bukannya melihat pesta dansa, kalian malah asyik sendiri …"

Sementara Pangeran Nobuyuki dan Ina, mereka berdua sempat heran mengapa mereka terhenti pada saat berdansa.

"Ina, mengapa berhenti?" tanya Pangeran Nobuyuki.

"Nobuyuki-sama, maafkan aku …," jawab Ina, "Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!"

Tak terasa, Ina berlari-lari dengan sangat cepat. Tanpa dia sadari, dia tanpa sengaja menabrak beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Sementara yang lainnya, mereka hanya melihat Ina yang tengah berlari.

"Ina … kita belum selesai bicara, tahu!" Pangeran Nobuyuki langsung mengikuti arah Ina.

Sementara di wilayah atas, Pangeran Yukimura langsung melihat keadaan kakaknya yang tengah berlari mengikuti arah Ina. Dia bermaksud untuk membantu Pangeran Nobuyuki yang merasa agak kesulitan selama mengikuti arah Ina.

"Kakak … tunggu aku …!" tukasnya cepat.

Lalu, niat Pangeran Yukimura langsung dicegat oleh Kunoichi, sang Shinobi kerajaan yang dipercaya oleh Raja Masayuki sejak awal.

"Yukimura-sama! Serahkan saja padaku!" ujarnya.

"T-tapi …," tukas Pangeran Yukimura.

"Tunggu saja di sini, karena di bawah juga ada para penjaga dan pengawal! Siapa tahu, mereka pasti bisa menemukan arah seorang perempuan yang pernah berdansa dengan Nobuyuki-sama," potong Kunoichi.

"Baik!" ujar Pangeran Yukimura.

Sesaat kemudian, Kunoichi langsung melaporkan hal tersebut kepada Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Guan Suo. Setelah itu, mereka langsung mengikuti arah Nobuyuki dan Ina.

"Eh, eh, Zi Long-senpai! Perempuan itu berlari ke sana!" tukas Jiang Wei di hadapan senior kesayangannya; Zhao Yun.

"Wah, kebetulan! Tuan Pangeran juga ada di sana, Bo Yue!" ujar Zhao Yun, "Bo Yue, Guan Suo, Kunoichi-sama, cepatlah! Jangan sampai dia kabur!"

Ketika mereka berempat baru saja keluar dari wilayah aula istana, mereka melihat Pangeran Nobuyuki yang masih bersusah payah menemukan Ina.

"Ina … tunggu! Jangan pulang dulu! Kita belum selesai berbicara!" tukasnya ketika mengejar Ina hingga ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf, Nobuyuki-sama! Aku harus menepati janjiku dengan seseorang!" ujar Ina dari depan. Tiba-tiba, salah satu sepatu kacanya terlepas dan tertinggal di depan pintu istana. Tidak salah lagi, sepatu kaca tersebut pada awalnya dipakai pada kaki kanannya.

* * *

Melihat keadaan tersebut, Kunoichi, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, dan Guan Suo terhenti dan melihat sepatu kaca bagian kanan yang tertinggal di depan pintu istana.

"Aduh … melelahkan sekali …," keluh Guan Suo sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Iya, aku juga capek …," ujar Zhao Yun, "Bo Yue, Kunoichi-sama … ada bukti, nggak? Siapa tahu, kita akan menemukan jejak perempuan itu."

Setelah Jiang Wei dan Kunoichi mengambil sepatu tersebut, mereka memberikan sepatu tersebut kepada Zhao Yun.

"Zi Long-senpai, kita menemukan sepatu kaca ini," jelas Jiang Wei, "Aku tidak tahu ini punya siapa."

"Seperti yang kulihat, perempuan itu berada dalam keadaan terburu-buru pada saat meninggalkan Nobuyuki-sama," lanjut Kunoichi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, mari kita laporkan bukti ini ke hadapan Yang Mulia Raja Masayuki!" tukas Guan Suo, "Siapa tahu, Yang Mulia Raja pasti bisa membantu!"

"OK!" ujar Kunoichi, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei.

Sesampainya di rumah, sihir yang diberikan oleh Nene hilang dengan sendirinya, tanpa Ina sadari. Sesaat kemudian, Ina langsung memasuki rumah dan segera beristirahat di kamarnya.


	5. Sepatu Kaca

Ketika Kunoichi datang ke ruang tamu Istana Ueda bersama Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Guan Suo, dia beserta ketiga penjaga pintu istana itu segera menghampiri Raja Masayuki untuk menunjukkan sepatu kaca yang tertinggal sejak kejadian tersebut. Kemudian, Pangeran Nobyuki dan Pangeran Yukimura datang setelah dipanggil oleh ayah mereka.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" sahut mereka berdua.

"Kunoichi bersama para penjaga pintu telah menemukan sesuatu," balas Raja Masayuki, "Jika kalian ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang ini, tanyakan saja kepada mereka."

"A-anu … ada apa di luar istana?" tanya Pangeran Yukimura.

"Pasti Ina!" tukas Pangeran Nobuyuki.

"Sayangnya, perempuan bernama Ina itu telah meninggalkan istana ini sejak jam dua belas malam," jawab Zhao Yun, "Satu-satunya bukti dari kejadian tersebut adalah sepatu kaca bagian kanan ini. Kami menemukannya di depan pintu istana."

"Terus, menurut Gong Ji dan Xing Ba yang tengah menjaga gerbang utama, perempuan tersebut kabur menuju kereta kudanya untuk segera pulang ke rumah dengan meninggalkan sepatu kanan tersebut," lanjut Jiang Wei sambil memberikan sepatu tersebut kepada Raja Masayuki.

"Pada intinya, dia meninggalkan wilayah Istana Ueda dengan terburu-buru pada jam dua belas malam," jelas Guan Suo.

Lalu, Raja Masayuki melihat sepatu kaca tersebut dengan baik. Kemudian, dia memanggil Shingen, Zhuge Liang, dan Yue Ying untuk segera datang ke ruang tamu.

"Oyakata-sama, Kong Ming-dono, Yue Ying-sama, kita menemukan sebuah bukti!" ujar Raja Masayuki.

"Apa itu? Bukankah perempuan itu sudah …," tukas Shingen.

"Sepatu kaca ini entah milik siapa, Takeda-sama," potong Zhao Yun.

Mendengar hal itu, Shingen, Zhuge Liang, dan Yue Ying berpikir sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Raja Masayuki, Pangeran Nobuyuki, Pangeran Yukimura, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Guan Suo, dan Kunoichi. Tak lama kemudian, ada sesuatu yang mulai tampak dalam salah satu dari benak mereka.

* * *

"Baiklah, ada ide?" Zhuge Liang segera memulai diskusi tentang sepatu kaca itu.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja?" usul Pangeran Yukimura, "Besok, kita harus mengelilingi masyarakat untuk mencari pemilik yang sebenarnya dari sepatu kaca ini."

"Ide bagus, Yukimura! Pemilik sepatu kaca tersebut harus segera menikahi kakakmu dan menjadi bagian dari kerajaan ini!" ujar Raja Masayuki.

"Kebetulan sekali," tutur Pangeran Nobuyuki, "Seandainya sepatu kaca ini ada pemiliknya, aku akan menikahi pemilik yang sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, sepatu kaca pasti dipakai oleh para perempuan, tidak mungkin dipakai untuk laki-laki."

"Sepatu kaca ini kan, model yang dibuat untuk perempuan …," Yue Ying tertawa kecil, "Masa dipakai buat laki-laki, sih …?"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama. Setelah itu, mereka lanjut berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk keesokan harinya. Kemudian, Guo Jia, Cao Ren, Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong datang.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" sambut Guo Jia, "Pasti sebuah kejadian di mana sang perempuan pergi meninggalkan istana dalam keadaan terburu-buru sekali."

"Benar sekali," balas Raja Masayuki, "Walaupun aku tak meminta kalian untuk mengikuti diskusi semacam ini, besok kalian juga harus datang ke setiap rumah penduduk sekitar sini."

"Hah, datang ke setiap rumah penduduk? Buat apa kita ke sana?" tanya Cao Ren dengan penasaran.

"Untuk menemukan sang pemilik sepatu kaca yang sebenarnya," jawab Pangeran Nobuyuki.

"Kakak benar, Cao Ren-sama," jelas Pangeran Yukimura, "Besok, kita akan berkeliling ke seluruh rumah penduduk untuk menemukan pemilik sepatu kaca ini."

"Makanya dengerin!" tukas Gan Ning dan Ling Tong di hadapan Cao Ren.

"Aku tahu!" balas Cao Ren.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, rencana itu mulai dilaksanakan. Sebelum itu, Raja Masayuki memerintahkan sebagian dari pasukannya untuk menyebarkan surat edaran kepada rakyatnya tentang keberadaan sepatu kaca bagian kanan tersebut. Di dalam surat edaran itu, tertulis bahwa pemilik yang sebenarnya akan menikahi Pangeran Nobuyuki.

Sementara di rumah, Ina masih melayani Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil mengobrol dengan Ieyasu. Tak lama setelah itu, ada suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar.

"Permisi … apakah di rumah ada orang?" sambut Cao Ren.

Lalu, pintu tersebut dibukakan oleh Ina. Ternyata, Cao Ren datang bersama Guo Jia, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Guan Suo, Kunoichi, dan Pangeran Yukimura. Selain itu, Shingen, Zhuge Liang, dan Yue Ying juga datang ke rumah.

"Silakan masuk, kalian semua …," sahut Ina kemudian.

"Terima kasih," balas Guo Jia, "Semuanya, mari masuk."

Seaat setelah mereka memasuki rumah, Zhen Ji langsung memanggil Kai dan Hayakawa untuk segera datang kemari menuju ruang tamu. Ternyata, para pengawal kerajaan dan penjaga pintu Istana Ueda datang ke rumah untuk mencari pemilik dari sepatu kaca yang mereka temukan sejak jam dua belas malam.

"Maafkan kami jika mengganggu kenyamanan kalian," Zhuge Liang langsung membuka pembicaraan itu, "Kami telah menemukan sebuah sepatu kaca bagian kanan yang tertinggal sejak jam dua belas malam."

"Oleh karena itu, kami akan mencari siapa pemilik dari sepatu kaca ini. Jika ukuran kakinya pas dengan sepatu ini, maka dialah pemiliknya," jelas Shingen, "Pemilik dari sepatu kaca ini akan menikah dengan Pangeran Nobuyuki."

"Baiklah, kami mengerti," balas Ieyasu.

"Lalu, izinkan kedua putriku untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu terlebih dahulu," pinta Zhen Ji kemudian.

* * *

Sesaat kemudian, Kai dan Hayakawa mencoba sepatu kaca itu secara bergantian. Ternyata, ukuran kaki mereka tidak pas dengan sepatu kaca yang mereka coba. Lalu, Ina segera memberanikan dirinya untuk mencoba sepatu kaca yang sudah dicoba oleh kedua kakak tirinya.

"Ina, tunjukkan kepercayaan dirimu dan cobalah sepatu itu," tukas Ieyasu di hadapan Ina, "Siapa tahu, kamu adalah pemilik dari sepatu kaca itu."

"Baik, Ieyasu-dono," ujar Ina.

Ketika Ina datang, dia terlihat ingin mencoba sepatu itu. Tiba-tiba, dia dicegat oleh Zhen Ji.

"Ina, jangan mencoba sepatu kaca itu!" ujarnya.

"K-kenapa …?" Ina tersentak kaget.

"Biar mereka saja yang akan bergabung dalam kerajaan," balas Zhen Ji dengan sinis, "Perempuan sejelek kamu tidak berhak untuk menikahi sang pangeran, mengerti!?"

"Hahaha … kamu memang tidak pantas mendekati sang pangeran!" ejek Kai.

"Aku ingin mencoba sepatu kaca itu, Zhen Ji-sama!" protes Ina dengan tegas.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu!" balas Hayakawa dengan luapan amarahnya.

"Kumohon, berilah aku …," ujar Ina.

Tiba-tiba, perkataan Ina terpotong oleh Kunoichi dan Guo Jia yang datang untuk melerai mereka

"Sudah, sudah! Mengapa kalian malah bertengkar!?" ujar mereka berdua.

"Eh, Shinobi! Jangan ikut campur! Ini kan, pertengkaran kakak-adik!" seru Hayakawa di hadapan Kunoichi.

"Cowok genit, jangan ikut campur dalam urusan kakak-adik ini!" omel Kai di hadapan Guo Jia.

"Di balik itu, kalian harus mengalah karena ukuran sepatu yang kita temukan ini tidak pas dengan kaki kanan kalian!" ujar Yue Ying dengan niat untuk membantu Kunoichi dan Guo Jia.

"Huang-sama, kita benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pangeran!" protes Kai.

"Kai benar, Nona Yue Ying. Anak-anak saya ingin bertemu dengan sang pangeran kerajaan," jelas Zhen Ji dengan niat untuk membela Kai dan Hayakawa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Nona Zhen Ji!? Ukuran sepatunya tidak cukup, tahu!" protes Yue Ying.

"STOP!" seru Shingen, sehingga mereka terhenti, "Untuk mencapai keadilan dalam perkara ini, "Lebih baik, beri mereka satu kesempatan terakhir. Kemudian, sepatu kaca itu akan dicoba oleh putri anda yang lain, Zhen Ji-sama."

"Oyakata-sama benar," jelas Pangeran Yukimura, "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk saudari Kai dan saudari Hayakawa … gunakan kesempatan terakhir itu dengan baik."

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Kai dan Hayakawa mempergunakan kesempatan terakhir itu untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu secara bergantian. Sementara Ina, dia terlihat pasrah melihat kedua kakak tirinya.

"Ina, jika kamu masih saja membantah kedua kakak tirimu, aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu dan menguncimu di dalamnya!" omel Zhen Ji di hadapan Ina.

"B-baiklah, Zhen Ji-sama, tetapi … aku benar-benar ingin mencoba sepatu kaca itu!" protes Ina.

"Aku tahu itu, Ina. Tetapi, aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu untuk memakai sepatu kaca yang semalam ditemukan!" ujar Zhen Ji dengan penuh kemarahan, "Kalau begitu … ikut aku, sekarang!"

Sesaat kemudian, Zhen Ji langsung mengantar Ina ke kamar tidurnya. Lalu, Ina segera memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Sekarang, tetaplah di sini dan jangan pernah keluar untuk mencoba sepatu itu!" seru Zhen Ji.

"Zhen Ji-sama, kumohon!" ujar Ina setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup oleh Zhen Ji.

Lalu, Zhen Ji membuka pintu itu sambil berkata, "Tidak ada kata 'kumohon' lagi! Sekarang, tetaplah di sini dan jangan keluar ke mana-mana, titik!"

* * *

Setelah itu, Zhen Ji menutup pintunya dengan kencang. Kemudian, dia mengunci pintu kamar tersebut dan menyimpan kuncinya di dalam saku pakaiannya. Sementara Ina, dia hanya bisa menangis di atas kasur sambil meratapi nasibnya selama ini.

Tak terasa, Ina menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam waktu yang lama sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya. Dia teringat tentang semua masa lalu yang dia rindukan selama ini, bahkan saat-saat terakhir bersama ayahnya; Tadakatsu. Seandainya Tadakatsu masih ada di dunia ini, dia pasti terbebas dari penderitaan terberat yang mematahkan hatinya.

"Ibu … Ayah … seandainya kalian masih berada di sampingku, aku pasti tak akan mengalami penderitaan yang seberat ini …," rintihnya.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Zhen Ji dan Pangeran Yukimura mulai berdebat panjang tentang keadaan Ina yang diharuskan untuk mencoba sepatu kaca yang ditemukan pihak kerajaan sejak jam dua belas malam. Lalu, debat panjang tersebut langsung dihentikan oleh Ieyasu yang tengah berusaha untuk menjunjung tinggi keadilan antara Ina dan seluruh keluarga tirinya; Zhen Ji, Kai, serta Hayakawa.

"Ieyasu-dono, cari dia!" tukas Pangeran Yukimura.

"Baik, Pangeran Yukimura," balas Ieyasu, "Tetapi, bagaimana aku akan menemuinya? Pintu kamarnya dikunci oleh Zhen Ji, tahu!"

Lalu, Zhuge Liang datang menghampiri mereka

"Serahkan saja padaku," tuturnya dengan sopan, "Aku akan berbicara baik-baik dengan Nona Zhen Ji mengenai kunci kamar tersebut."

"Ah, terima kasih …," balas Ieyasu.

* * *

Dua menit kemudian, setelah Zhuge Liang berbicara baik-baik di hadapan Zhen Ji tentang keadaan Ina, akhirnya Zhen Ji mengalah dan memberikan kunci kamar tidur Ina kepada Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu-sama, ini kuncinya! Kamu boleh membebaskan Ina!" tukas Zhen Ji dengan ketus saat memberikan kunci tersebut.

"B-baik!" Ieyasu segera berjalan ke kamar tidur Ina.

Sementara Ina, dia masih menangis sambil membaringkan badannya di atas kasur. Tak lama kemudian, dia mulai mendengar suara ketukan dari seseorang yang telah berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci; Ieyasu.

"Dono …," Ina segera menghapus air matanya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Ina, kamu boleh datang ke ruang tamu. Ada segenap petugas kerajaan yang mendatangi rumah ini," tutur Ieyasu, "Kalau begitu, akan kutemani …"

"Benarkah?" ujar Ina, "Kalau begitu, terima kasih …"

Lalu, Ieyasu langsung menemani Ina menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya di sana, Ina disambut dengan judes oleh Kai dan Hayakawa.

* * *

"Oh … jadi ini yang namanya Ina …?" ujar Guan Suo ketika melihat kedatangan Ina yang ditemani oleh Ieyasu.

"Benar, aku Ina, penasihat Tokugawa dan putri dari Honda Tadakatsu," balas Ina, "Ngomong-ngomong, izinkan aku untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu."

"Wah … akhirnya kamu datang juga …," sambut Guo Jia, "Jangan dengarkan perkataan kakak tirimu yang jahat itu, coba saja sepatunya."

"Masa kamu malu sama putri kerajaan?" Cao Ren tertawa kecil, "Ayo, cobalah sepatunya tanpa menghiraukan ibu dan kakak tirimu …"

Lalu, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei datang dengan membawa sepatu kaca bagian kanan itu. Ketika Ina segera maju ke depan untuk mencoba sepatu itu, Zhen Ji langsung menghadang Jiang Wei hingga kakinya tersandung. Tiba-tiba, sepatu tersebut terjatuh.

"Bo Yue, kamu tidak apa-apa?!" ujar Zhao Yun yang tengah berlari ke arah di mana sepatu kaca itu jatuh.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa, Zi Long-senpai …," rintih Jiang Wei yang merasa kesakitan pada kakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Ina.

* * *

Ternyata, sepatu kaca tersebut pecah setelah Zhao Yun menemukannya di belakang sofa. Kejadian itulah yang begitu mengecewakan Shingen, Zhuge Liang, dan Yue Ying beserta seluruh petugas kerajaan lainnya.

"Aduh! Kita harus bagaimana lagi, nih!?" Guo Jia menempelkan tangan kiri pada keningnya.

"Sepatunya sudah pecah!" ujar Cao Ren.

"Iya, kita jadi kecewa dengan hal ini, tetapi …," ujar Pangeran Yukimura, "Ke mana gadis itu?"

Lalu, Ina bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian, dia datang dengan sesuatu yang dia pegang.

"Jangan khawatir, kalian semua …," Ina tertawa kecil, "Aku masih mempunyai bagian kiri dari sepatu kaca itu."

Mendengar hal itu, seisi rumah terkejut

"Eh, masa sih!?" tukas Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei serempak.

"Yang benar?" ujar Guan Suo.

"Ya, aku menyimpan ini di kamarku setelah tiba di sini," jelas Ina kemudian.

"Hore! Akhirnya kita menemukan pemilik sepatu kaca yang sebenarnya!" Shingen bersorak girang, "Kong Ming-dono, Yue Ying-sama, lihat apa yang dia tunjukkan!"

* * *

Lalu, Zhuge Liang dan Yue Ying datang

"Sekarang, apakah sepatu yang kamu pegang ukurannya cocok?" tanya Zhuge Liang, disusul oleh anggukan Ina yang baru saja mencoba sepatu kaca bagian kiri yang dia pegang.

"Tentu saja, suamiku …," Yue Ying tertawa kecil setelah melihat Ina, "Sudah kami putuskan bahwa Ina, putri Honda Tadakatsu sekaligus putri angkat Tokugawa Ieyasu-sama adalah pemilik dari sepatu ini."

Akhirnya, pihak kerajaan mulai memutuskan bahwa Ina akan menikah dengan Pangeran Nobuyuki karena dialah pemilik sepatu kaca yang sebenarnya.


	6. Akhirnya

Sesaat setelah pencarian pemilik sepatu kaca oleh pihak kerajaan, para penasihat, pengawal, dan penjaga pintu istana langsung melaporkan hal tersebut kepada Raja Masayuki. Mereka mengatakan bahwa sepatu tersebut ternyata dimiliki oleh Ina. Oleh karena itu, dia adalah perempuan yang pantas untuk dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Nobuyuki.

"Walaupun kejadiannya agak heboh, aku yakin … Nobuyuki akan terkesan dengan cerita dan laporan kalian …," balas Raja Masayuki terhadap laporan mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia," tutur Zhao Yun, mewakili teman-temannya.

* * *

Pada sore harinya, Raja Masayuki dan Pangeran Nobuyuki langsung memasuki rumah Ina. Mereka berdua datang bersama para penasihat kerajaan; Shingen, Zhuge Liang, dan Yue Ying. Tujuan kedatangan mereka berlima adalah untuk melamar Pangeran Nobuyuki dengan Ina yang merupakan pemilik sepatu kaca yang sebenarnya.

"Selamat sore, kalian semua," sambut Raja Masayuki.

"Selamat sore, Yang Mulia," seisi rumah membungkuk di hadapan Raja Masayuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin melamar putraku dengan sang pemilik sepatu kaca yang kemarin," jelas Raja Masayuki tentang maksud kedatangannya.

Lalu, Pangeran Nobuyuki segera mendatangi seisi rumah dengan didampingi oleh Shingen. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya ke hadapan Ina yang tengah memakai kimono peninggalan almarhumah ibunya. Sesaat kemudian, Ieyasu datang.

"Oh, Yang Mulia …," sahut Ieyasu, "Pasti tentang lamaran Pangeran Nobuyuki dengan Ina."

"Tentu saja," balas Raja Masayuki, "Apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima lamaran Nobuyuki agar dapat menikahi gadis yang bernama Ina?"

"Baiklah, akan kuterima lamaran itu," ujar Ieyasu dengan mantap, "Ngomong-ngomong, Ina … apakah kamu siap untuk menjadi bagian dari kerajaan?"

Ina mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Ya, aku dan Ieyasu-dono setuju dengan lamaran anda, Yang Mulia. Aku memang ingin menikah dengan Nobuyuki-sama, semenjak mengetahui bahwa aku adalah pemilik sepatu kaca yang kemarin."

* * *

Lalu, Shingen datang bersama Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa. Kedatangan mereka berempat disambut oleh Zhuge Liang dan Yue Ying.

"Bagaimana, apakah kalian rela ketika salah seorang anggota keluarga tiri kalian menjadi bagian dari kerajaan kita?" tanya Zhuge Liang.

"Dengan berat hati, kita bertiga akan menyerahkan Ina kepada pihak kerajaan …," jawab Zhen Ji, mewakili mereka.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," tutur Yue Ying, "Jangan ulangi sikap buruk kalian di hadapannya, kalian mengerti?"

Akhirnya, suasana di rumah itu tak kalah harmonis dengan keluarga Ina yang dulu. Mereka tertawa bersama para pejabat kerajaan setelah lamaran itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Lalu, Raja Masayuki memberitahu seisi rumah bahwa acara pernikahan Pangeran Nobuyuki dan Ina akan dilaksanakan satu bulan kemudian di Istana Ueda.

Biasanya, suasana rumah terlihat kurang harmonis semenjak Ina diperlakukan seperti pembantu oleh Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa. Akhirnya, suasana tersebut berganti menjadi suasana harmonis pada saat seisi rumah tertawa bersama dengan bahagia.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, acara pernikahan itu diselenggarakan di Istana Ueda. Pangeran Nobuyuki sebagai mempelai pria sedangkan Ina adalah mempelai wanita dalam pernikahan tersebut. Mereka berdua memakai kimono putih panjang yang biasa dipakai pada acara pernikahan tradisional Jepang.

"Kita sambut, mempelai pria dan wanita … Pangeran Sanada Nobuyuki dan Ina dari Tokugawa …," ujar Guo Jia. Para tamu mulai menyambut kedua mempelai itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Pangeran Nobuyuki dan Ina mulai menerima berbagai sambutan dari sejumlah tamu yang berdatangan ke Istana Ueda. Ada yang memberikan hadiah, bahkan sejumlah ikat bunga di hadapan mereka berdua. Tak lama setelah itu, Zhen Ji, Kai, dan Hayakawa datang ke hadapan mereka.

"Nobuyuki-sama …," panggil Zhen Ji.

Lalu, Nobuyuki segera menghampiri Zhen Ji

"Ada apa?" balasnya, "Apakah anda ibu tiri Ina?"

"Benar sekali," tutur Zhen Ji, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan dihadapan putri tiriku yang kini menjadi istrimu; Ina. Aku yakin, dia akan menjadi putri yang ramah pada kerajaan ini."

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Nobuyuki menerima seikat mawar putih yang diberikan oleh Zhen Ji. Kemudian, Kai dan Hayakawa langsung menghampiri Ina.

"Ina …!" tukas mereka berdua di hadapan Ina.

"Eh, ada apa?" sahut Ina kemudian.

"Kamu terlihat sangat cantik, seperti hatimu …," puji Kai.

"Kamu memang tak seburuk yang kita pikirkan selama ini," sambung Hayakawa, "Tolong beritahu Nobuyuki-sama, bahwa dialah pangeran yang pantas menjadikanmu seorang putri kerajaan yang berhati lembut."

"Baiklah!" tiba-tiba, Ina merasa terharu.

"Selain itu … maafkan aku!" tukas Kai sambil memberikan seikat mawar putih kepada Ina.

"Aku juga, Ina!" lanjut Hayakawa dengan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kai.

Lalu, Ina menerima dua ikat mawar putih itu dengan senang hati. Kemudian, dia teringat akan pesan terakhir ayahnya; Tadakatsu.

 _"Ina, jadilah seorang perempuan yang pemaaf terhadap orang lain, khususnya kakak tirimu sendiri …"_

"Ya, aku akan memaafkan kesalahan kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga sudah memaafkan Zhen Ji-sama," Ina tersenyum simpul, "Bila kelak kalian berdua sangat merindukanku, kalian boleh mengunjungi istana ini. Yah, aku masih ingat ketika aku berusaha untuk mengajak kalian bermain bersama. Namun, kalian menyia-nyiakan usahaku itu."

"Seharusnya kita menghargai usaha itu, bukan menyia-nyiakannya," tutur Hayakawa, "Lain kali, kita akan menghargai perjuanganmu! Selain itu, kamu pasti senang karena menjadi putri kerajaan!"

"Kamu benar, Hayakawa. Aku juga!" lanjut Kai.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Lalu, Pangeran Nobuyuki datang menghampiri mereka.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah meminta maaf kepada Ina dengan penuh ketulusan …," tuturnya di hadapan Kai dan Hayakawa, "Katakan kepada ibu kalian mengenai apa yang telah aku sampaikan tadi. Lagipula, Zhen Ji-sama sempat mengatakan bahwa dia meminta maaf kepada Ina dan memberiku seikat mawar putih."

"Baiklah, Nobuyuki-sama," balas Hayakawa, "Jaga Ina baik-baik."

"Jadilah pangeran terbaik yang bisa menjaga sang putri!" ujar Kai, "Selain karena wajahmu tampan, kamu pasti bisa melindungi Ina sepenuh hati!"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak …," balas Pangeran Nobuyuki, kemudian dia terharu, "Ina, datanglah ke sini."

Lalu, Ina segera menghampiri Pangeran Nobuyuki. Kemudian, Pangeran Nobuyuki membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya. Ternyata, dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengajaknya ke pemakaman untuk berziarah ke makam pasukan yang gugur pada perang tiga tahun lalu.

"Eh, benarkah?" ujar Ina, yang kini bergelar Putri Ina.

"Walaupun kamu tak meminta sebelum itu," balas Pangeran Nobuyuki, "Setelah ini, aku akan membawamu ke sana, tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu … terima kasih, Nobuyuki-sama …," Putri Ina tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai, kedua pasangan kerajaan tersebut memutuskan untuk ke pemakaman. Mereka berdua berangkat ke sana dengan menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan oleh para pengawal; Guo Jia dan Cao Ren. Setelah kereta kuda itu berjalan, Pangeran Nobuyuki dan Putri Ina melambaikan tangan mereka ke hadapan para tamu.

Sesampainya di pemakaman, mereka berdua langsung mendatangi makam para pasukan yang gugur pada peperangan tempo waktu. Kemudian, Putri Ina langsung mendatangi makam ayahnya; Tadakatsu. Lalu, dia berdoa untuk arwah ayahnya agar tenang di alam sana. Setelah itu, dia langsung menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ayah, ini aku …," bisik Putri Ina di depan batu nisan Tadakatsu, "Lihatlah dari alam sana, bahwa sekarang aku adalah seorang putri kerajaan. Aku menikah dengan Nobuyuki-sama setelah pihak kerajaan mengetahui bahwa akulah pemilik sepatu kaca yang sebenarnya. Oh, iya … di balik itu, sekarang Kai dan Hayakawa telah berbaikan denganku, apalagi Zhen Ji-sama.

Setelah Ayah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya, mereka bertiga selalu memperlakukan diriku sebagai pembantu. Selama aku mengalami tekanan terberat itu, Ieyasu-dono menjalankan pesan terakhir Ayah dengan sangat baik. Lalu, ketika pesta dansa … aku bertemu Nobuyuki-sama untuk pertama kali dan berdansa dengannya.

Keesokan harinya pihak kerajaan harus mencari siapa pemilik sepatu kaca yang sebenarnya. Ketika aku ingin sekali mencoba sepatu kaca itu, Zhen Ji-sama mencegatku hingga mengunci diriku di dalam kamar. Akhirnya, Ieyasu-dono datang dan menemaniku ke ruang tamu untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu.

Akhirnya, karena sepatu kaca yang mereka temukan pecah, aku beruntung pada saat menunjukkan sepatu kaca sebelah kiri yang masih kumiliki. Lalu, para petugas kerajaan senang melihatku. Sebelum aku menikah dengan Nobuyuki-sama, lamaran berjalan sangat lancar pada sore harinya. Sehingga suasana rumah terlihat tak kalah harmonis seperti kehidupan kita yang dulu, bersama Ibu …"

Sesaat kemudian, Putri Ina meletakkan setangkai mawar putih di atas batu nisan ayahnya. Lalu, Pangeran Nobuyuki datang menghampirinya.

"Ina, sekarang … kamu harus menziarahi makam ibu kandungmu," perintahnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, Nobuyuki-sama," Ina langsung menuju makam ibunya.

* * *

Setelah mengunjungi pemakaman, mereka berdua langsung menuju Istana Ueda bersama Guo Jia dan Cao Ren. Sesampainya di Istana Ueda, mereka berdua disambut dengan hangat oleh Gan Ning dan Ling Tong ketika membuka gerbang utama. Akhirnya, Pangeran Nobuyuki dan Putri Ina hidup bahagia selamanya sebagai bagian dari kerajaan yang disebut dengan Kerajaan Sanada.

"Wah … akhirnya kalian bisa menjadi suami-istri terbaik di kerajaan …!" sambut Pangeran Yukimura.

"Terima kasih … Yukimura," sahut Putri Ina.

"Ah, iya … terima kasih …," balas Pangeran Nobuyuki.

"Eh, Tuan Putri …," panggil Kunoichi, "Aku boleh memanggilmu 'Ina-chin', kan?"

"Tentu saja …," Putri Ina tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, Ina-chin …!" Kunoichi segera memegang kedua pundak Putri Ina sambil tertawa kecil, lalu mencubit pipinya, "Ah … tak kusangka, kamu adalah 'putri kerajaan' yang berwajah imut!"

"Eh, Kunoichi! Acara cubit-cubitannya nanti saja di istana!" sembur Pangeran Yukimura di hadapan Kunoichi.

"Wajahnya gemesin banget, Yukimura-sama!" balas Kunoichi.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka tertawa bersama sembari berjalan memasuki Istana Ueda.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Just read and review tentang FanFic-ku ini, hehehe ...


End file.
